tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FarmallBM
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BulldozerD11 page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Scoty6776 (talk) 17:14, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Farmall BM Hi FarmallBM Thanks for your message and adding the photos of your restored Farmall BM. I'm not sure if it is the same tractor as unfortunately i dident take a photo of the rear end or the sn plate on the one at Rushden Calvalcade. I have had a look for other events in that area that it might have been at but cannot find any which i have a photo of it at. I'll have to search to see if i can find the show guide from 2008 to see what other info was in it. As you have a serial number and Reg No for your ex UK tractor you can create page on here for it and add a link to Your Web page and a request for more info. The only two Farmall's booked in were A42 (WVS 497) dating from 1947and A60 dating from 1953 (no registration)Looking at the photo, the exhibit number is white, whereas pink ones were issued for 2008, This tractor does not correspond with the exhibit number it carries.I am afraid this is as far as I can go to trace anything more for you.FarmallBM (talk) 12:13, February 9, 2014 (UTC): 22:11, January 28, 2014 (UTC)' :Thank you for editing the Farmall BM page. I have to study how to dot that. It didn't work out the way I wanted it. :I am (99%) sure that the tFarmall BM on Rushden 08 is the same tractor. I also contacted the organisation of that event, but did not get a reaction yet. If I here from them, I let you know. ''Looking at the photo, the exhibit number is white, whereas pink ones were issued for 2008, This tractor does not correspond with the exhibit number it carries.I am afraid this is as far as I can go to trace anything more for you."''So I have to see if I can find an answer elsewhere.I looked at your phot and the sign says: "Calvacade 2008 A10". But it is a white sign. ' FarmallBM (talk) 17:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I have sent a mail to the organisation. Their answer was: I have looked on the records for 2008, and A10 was a Case 900B. The only two Farmall's booked in were A42 (WVS 497) dating from 1947and A60 dating from 1953 (no registration) Looking at the photo, the exhibit number is white, whereas pink ones were issued for 2008, This tractor does not correspond with the exhibit number it carries.I am afraid this is as far as I can go to trace anything more for you." I looked at you photo and it is a white sign that says "Cavalcade 2008 A10". So i will see if I ca find an answer anywhere else. FarmallBM (talk) 12:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC)